End of The Road
by cruiseaholic
Summary: But first, he would have to delete every Jonas Brothers song ever written off of his computer." One-sided Clam, implied Cassie. Oneshot.


Inspired by that one scene in the OC. _Hello Beautiful _is like Cam's _End of the Road_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique. Or the Jonas Brothers. Unfortunately. ;)

* * *

_Hello, Beautiful  
__How's it going?  
__I hear it's wonderful  
__In California  
__I've been missing you  
It's true_

"Cam!" Harris Fisher exclaimed as he barged into the thirteen year old's bedroom. "How many times are you going to listen to this song?"

Cam raised his head from where it lay on his pillow and stared unblinkingly at his older brother with his mismatched eyes.

"This is possibly the saddest song I've ever heard," he explained flatly. "So as long as Claire is off in LA being a famous actress and I'm stuck here alone, I'm going to listen to it."

"Two things, dude. One, you are pathetic. And two, there is no excuse for a guy to listen to the freaking Jonas Brothers over and over again. That is beyond queer, man." Harris shook his head in disgust and crossed the room to the computer in a few quick strides. He clicked the mouse, exiting out of iTunes and silencing Nick Jonas's wail. Shooting Cam one last contemptuous look, Harris turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Cam shrugged, hopped off his bed, and reopened iTunes. Moments later _Hello Beautiful_ was filling the room once again.

_Hello, Beautiful  
__It's been a long time  
__Since my phone's rung  
__And you've been on the line  
__I've been missing you  
__It's true_

Minutes later—maybe hours, Cam wasn't sure how much time had passed as he sat unmoving in his rolling chair, staring at the computer screen—Derrick appeared in the doorway.

"Dude. You are friggin' depressing, you know that?"

"Wonder why that is," Cam muttered, tearing his gaze away from the computer. "Did Harris send you?"

"Maybe. Maybe I was worried about my best friend," Derrick said defensively. "When are you going to stop sulking and come out of this room?"

"If you're trying to act concerned, you're not doing a very good job," Cam said pointedly.

"Whatever, man. Your friends miss you. And the Tomahawks need you. You're like. Our main scorer."

"The Tomahawks going a game or two without their main scorer. How tragic."

"You are so freaking sarcastic when you're upset, you know that?" Derrick growled in frustration and stormed out of the room. Cam wondered idly who they'd send in next to attempt to console him.

Of all the people Derrick and Harris could have sent to cheer him up, however, Massie Block was the last person Cam would have expected. And yet there she was, sitting herself down on the edge of his bed and primly smoothing her skirt.

"I get it," she said, looking down at her lap where her hands lay folded. "You miss Claire. I know. I miss her, too." She raised her startlingly amber eyes, locking them on Cam's blue and green ones.

"But as you are sitting here moping and listening to the same sad song over and over again, Claire is out having the time of her life in L.A. Probably with the same band you're listening to." The thought of Claire partying with Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas was enough to make Cam abruptly hit the pause button.

"Way to rub the salt in the ol' wound," he said flatly. Massie just smirked at him.

"It got you to turn off the music, didn't it?" When Cam didn't respond, she sighed. "Besides…even if that isn't true, whatever she's doing, she's happy. That's why she chose to move out there and become an actress. It makes her happy." Again, Cam didn't answer. "You have the right to be happy, too, you know." With that Massie stood up and flounced out of the room, her last words ringing in Cam's ears.

_You have the right to be happy, too._

Maybe he could be happy if he could just forget about Claire. As he watched Massie's retreating backside, he thought he knew just the girl to help him do so.

But first, he would have to delete every Jonas Brothers song ever written off of his computer. Starting with _Hello, Beautiful_.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review. :)


End file.
